running away is the cowards way out
by IknowyouLovemeCX
Summary: not the best at summaries
1. a cowards way out

_I do not own twilight or leah or jacob or any other characters in this story oh and p.s my first story on twilight so if it sucks sorry about that but please no harsh comments oh and twilight and other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_

_My paws thumped slightly as they hit the dirt the trees blurring past my lungs burned my eyes stung my throat felt like it had been torn out my legs felt weak and fake. I knew this was a dream no not a dream a nightmare but one thing was when i woke up it just continued. I never liked those bloodsuckers and now i was losing everyone to them. I was gray blur to everyone that was on the streets where was i headed i didn't know but one thing I knew was I wasn't coming back. I knew I was on the trail that led to the Cullen's house why was this dream leading me here I stopped in front of the house the house was filled with light and laughing voices. Damn bloodsuckers. I jumped onto the porch the boards creaking under my weight I lifted myself easily on my hind legs and looked into the window Jacob and Seth were in there laughing and eating enjoying the bloodsuckers company. Renesmee sat in Jacob's lap happily eating edward and Bella sat on the couch Rosalie and the other sat around the room. The laughter sent chills down my spine the stench of these monsters gave me a headache but Jacob and Seth seemed perfectly at ease in the house. Esme turned and smiled warmly in my direction i didn't move she walked outside and set a small plate on the doormat before opening the door all the way she gestured for me to come in all the time smiling. Seth stood up and walked next to Esme he looked at me and cocked his head to the left smiling what was up with them they were in the enemies mouth and they were smiling. "come in Leah" Esme said gesturing me in again Bella leaned over her plate and looked at me "come in" she said politely. Jacob held renesmee in his arms he walked to the door way and looked at me I cowered under all there eyes everyone was so happy but me. I turned and sprang off the porch and started running through the woods why was everyone allowed to be happy and I was never going to be. I heard heavy breathing behind me the large black wolf was behind me 'SAM' I ran away from him from everything I didn't want to be in his pack anymore i didn't want to watch him and emily anymore I was glad that eh was happy but I didn't want to stick around and see it. Howls erupted through the forest thousands of memories swimming around me the howling stopped but the paws hitting the ground increased I needed out of here away from all those happy lives but the question was where was I going. The dream ended like that I gasped slightly as I rolled onto my stomach the moon lit up the clearing Seth's chest rose and fell as small wisp's of air escape his snout his sandy fur was highlighted by the moon until it looked golden Jacob was on his stomach his bronze colored fur shaggy and messy as always I felt that they were fast asleep there thoughts flitted through my head there dreams all the dreams were happy and fun. I shook my head trying to get rid of there thoughts I lifted myself easily to all fours I inhaled deeply holding my breath as I crouched onto my front legs and sprinted into the woods I was following that dream listening to it. It was a cowards way out but for me it was the only way out and i had to face it I was running from my problems._


	2. FIND HER NOW

I sat up panting I shook my head and looked over to where Seth had been sleeping he was no longer there but the grass had been slept on it had become dull and flat. 'Seth' I screamed into my head he awnsered me in one simple word but it was a harsh awnser one that I never heard from pack members especially not Seth 'WHAT!' I knew something was wrong I tried to clear my head. Trying to focus on each one of my pack members thoughts when I realized someone was missing. 'Where's Leah?' I screamed into each one of there minds they seemed to pop out of there lives and into my mind. 'What do you mean she was with you and Seth yesterday' Quil thought 'Yeah but she's not here now!' I practically screamed 'calm down she's probably just out for a morning run" Embry thought calmly 'then why isn't she awnsering me!' I thought angrily 'maybe she's just mad at you wouldn't be the first time' Quil thought sarcastically. 'Just shut up and find her where's Seth' 'I'm not far Jake just running a perimeter seeing if Leah's around' 'got anything so far' 'not much she was here but she's gone now' Seth awnsered 'keep searching we'll switch shifts soon okay' 'okay no problem'. I sighed I shifted back and stood up pulling on the dark gray large sweat pants I had tied around my leg last night before I had shifted I sighed before making my way over to the cullen's they weren't to hard to find they reeked. I slammed my fist on the door Blondie awnsered she pinched her nose "gosh could you Mutt's wash up before you come here" "shut it Blondie" I pushed past her and into the house. Renesmee ran up to me and hugged my leg I picked her up and gently rocked her "hey Nessie" "stop calling her that" Bella said frowning at me "what are you doing here anyway" Blondie asked "I was hoping you could help me track down one of my pack members" "Leah" Edward asked walking in "stop doing that" I growled. He shrugged and reached to grab Nessie I pulled away and held her tighter. "why are you so worried she probably just went out again" Bella said shrugging "yeah you're probably right" I sighed Nessie looked up at me worried she gently touched my face silently telling me it would be alright. I hoped she was right.  
I watched Nessie run around collecting small seashells from the water's edge it was one of those rare sunny days. I knew the weather could change from sunny to dark and cloudy any second but apparently Nessie wasn't letting that ruin her day. I turned to find one of my pack members silently howling for me to come over. I turned to see Nessie one last time before approaching the wolf. The wolf was Seth no doubt about it he was out of breath and looked like he had run for hours. He backed away from me and I fallowed him until we were far enough from anyone so he could shift back. He pulled on his sweat pants fast and stopped to breath "whats wrong" I asked trying to calm him down "I sent the others to help find Leah and no ones found anything Quil has run around for maybe five six hours none of us can find any trace of her or where she went" "shouldn't you at least find her scent" "thats what worried us we can't find it" "no tracks no strands of fur stuck to branches nothing" "nothing she's not even in human form yet and somehow she's blocking us out" "try searching the outskirts of the city make sure you find at least something she couldn't have gone to far" "alright" Seth nodded before running he wasn't as fats as his sister but he ran pretty fast soon I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed where the hell had she gone and why couldn't we find her. I turned to see Nessie sitting there with a worried expression on her face. She grabbed one of my fingers before pulling me deeper into the woods. She sat down and looked around before pointing to a large pine tree I looked at her for a second before walking over to the tree even in human form my senses were amazingly high the stench was clearly from a leech but it had a strange other scent buried into it the scent of a werewolf. I moved some of the leaves away from the base of the tree and found tiny red splatters I looked at the trunk of the tree the splatters continued but had gotten slightly larger I felt the tree trunk until I found a deep dent in the side the dent was larger on top and got extremely sharp and thin it was definitely a claw mark or something similar to that I tried searching for any other scent of the wolf but was only met with the sickeningly sweet scent of the leeches. "fuck" I screamed slamming my fist into the nearest tree Nessie flinched slightly but didn't show any signs of fear. I sighed why the hell do those Leeches have to have such a strong scent there would have probably been a stronger scent of the wolf if those damn leeches hadn't been here. 


	3. alone in the rain

I sighed shaking my head where the hell was i going anyways I didn't have any money on me and besides I was lost and bruised up. What the hell had hit me I shifted uneasily on my paws I yelped and paced trying to conjure up the other wolfs thoughts but nothing came not even an idiotic thought from quil. Where were they I could feel they had shifted but nothing was coming to me. I sighed collapsing the pain coming back to me I shifted back and lay there nude for a few seconds I pulled my clothes from around my leg and pulled on the green shorts the tank top was slightly ruined but it would have to do. I looked down at my arms they wee scraped and bruised some cuts were bleeding while others had dried up and scabbed over god I looked a mess. I ran my fingers through my hair shaking my head I walked I decided I was too tired to run anyway I had run enough last night. Street lamps caught my eye I walked faster until I was jogging I stopped when I hit the sidewalk. A few teens passed me they stopped eyeing me probably wondering what the hell had happened to me I pushed past them and decided running until I ended up back in La Push was the best thing.

Stars had filled up the sky as rain fell heavily I felt drained tired I was so tired I shook wildly not even the werewolf heat could warm me why was this effecting me I usually loved the rain I loved to run in it but it felt like I couldn't I stopped walking I just stood there shaking wildly rain had soaked through my clothes I looked up at the sky as if it could tell me something. Why was it taking so long to get home? I asked myself I finally fell to my knees rubbing my arms the streets were bare no one walked on them they were all home warm and safe with the people that loved them while I was out alone in the rain. A sudden chill ran up my spine I felt my head get heavier so heavy until I fell against the floor the world going black in seconds.


End file.
